Just A Pinch
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Hinata forgets to wear green on St. Patrick's Day! But pinching just might change her day for the better! A request by Xx.Zephyr-Kokonoe.xX
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm back, people! BlackRoseDragon13 here, with a combo-fic. I promised Xx . Zephyr-Kokonoe . xX that I would write them a Gaa/Hina fic, and I also decided today that I wanted to write a fic for St. Patty's day! So, I combined the two to give you...this! Please note, I've never written Gaa/Hina, or just anything with Gaara, so...be nice XD This fic isn't quite as serious as some of my others :P And I will tell you now, that this is intended to be a two-shot. But I wanted to get this chapter out today, given that today is St. Patrick's Day! The second chapter will happen...eventually. But I SWEAR it will not take as long as Just To Hear Your Voice. That was terrible on my end, and I still feel terrible about how long it took! But just know that this will have a second chapter, coming soon! For now, please enjoy "Just a Pinch"!**

**Random note...why do so many of my fics' title start with "Just"? This is number three...it's so weird...XD**

**Just A Pinch**

**Summary: Hinata forgets to wear green on St. Patrick's Day! But pinching just might change her day for the better!**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara**

**Warnings: AU. This is a request from Xx . Zephyr-Kokonoe . xX, but I didn't have any parameters to go by...so...I just kinda winged it! I hope they like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Breathing a contented sigh, Hinata rolls over in her bed, slowly opening her pearlescent eyes. With them she beholds the same bedroom she's looked at for the past fifteen years. After taking a moment to gather her mind, she swings her feet over the edge of the bed and walks to the bathroom to ready herself for school.

She passes her calendar without a glance.

After brushing her long, dark hair and her straight, white teeth, she comes back into her room to pick out an outfit. Rummaging through her closet, she settles on a long-sleeved purple shirt and her favorite dark-wash jeans. Slipping her feet into her white tennis shoes, she grabs her backpack and makes her way to the kitchen.

Her sister is seated at the table, munching away at a bowl of cereal. Putting her backpack by her chair, Hinata starts grabbing her own morning meal.

"So, any plans for after school, sis?" Hanabi asks, draining the milk from the bottom of her bowl.

"I thought maybe I'd go to Sakura's house for a while, but I'll be home in time for d-dinner. She has some p-party she wants me to go to."

Hanabi perks an eyebrow. "And it won't last through dinner?"

"If it does, I'll just excuse myself." Glancing at her sister, she does a double take when she sees the neon green headband around her forehead. She has half a mind to ask why her sister – usually one to dress in more muted, natural colors – would be wearing such a thing, but then again, her middle-school-aged sister isn't immune to phases, and occasionally does something out of character. Mentally shrugging it off, she pours the milk onto her cereal and starts eating.

"Well, I'm leaving," Hanabi announces, sliding off her chair and putting her bowl in the sink. "See you later, Hina."

Mouth full of cereal, Hinata mumbles a goodbye, waving.

Hanabi just gives her a smirk, slinging her pack onto her shoulder and walking out the door.

It only takes Hinata a few minutes to finish her less-than-satisfactory breakfast, and soon she's out the door, walking briskly to her high school where she plays the role of a freshmen. _I can't believe it's almost Spring Break,_ she thinks to herself. _This year is going by so fast._

"HINATA!"

Smiling, the girl doesn't need to look to see her two friends run up beside her. Sakura takes her left, Ino settling in on her right.

"I can't wait for the party!" Ino says, pumping a fist into the air. Green earrings hang from her ears, her hair is tied with a green scrunchie, and both her shirt and pants are green. Hinata doesn't wonder at this – Ino is always dressing in out-there outfits.

"I know!" Sakura agrees. Her shirt is a mix of white and green, settling over blue jeans. "It's gonna be awesome! My mom's working on the food already. I can't wait!"

The three pass the five-minute walk with idle conversation, and it isn't until they're seated in their first-period English class that Ino tilts her head at Hinata.

"Hey Hina," she asks, looking her friend over closely. "Where's your green?"

"Uh...w-what?" Hinata backs away slightly from her blonde friend. "Green?"

"Yeah! You know, St. Patrick's Day? Wear green or get pinched?"

Hinata pales slightly. "Oh no..."

"Hinata," Sakura says slowly. "You didn't forget did you?"

"Yeah, I mean...Forehead has the whole party set up for it! How could you forget?"

Burying her face in her hands, Hinata mumbles, "I just...I-I just went through my normal routine, and I...I forgot!"

Ino smiles devilishly. "So...do we get to pinch you?"

Squealing, Hinata replies, "No!" while batting her friend's hand away. "P-please don't!"

"You know what this means?" Sakura says, looking serious. "Our mission for today is to keep Hinata from getting pinched!"

"But Sakura," Ino whines. "I want to pinch her...I mean, she did forget! Shouldn't she -"

"No, Ino," Sakura replies. "As her best friends, we're not going to let anything happen to her!" Turning to Hinata, she asks, "Do you even own anything green? I mean...all I ever see you wear is blue, white, and purple!"

"U-uh," Hinata tries to think. "N-not that I can think of..."

"It's settled then," Sakura says, pounding her fist into her other hand. "For every pinch Hinata gets, we have to go a day without talking as punishment for failing our friendly duty."

Ino's eyes go wide. She can't go five minutes without making it through the entire dictionary. "But! But! But!"

"No buts!" Eyes gleaming, Sakura announces, "The St. Patty's Day mission is a go!"

Ino withers in her chair as the bell rings to signal the start of first period.

"Sakura," Hinata asks as the teacher – Hatake Kakashi – pulls his usual routine of being at least ten minutes late, allowing the class to do pretty much whatever they want. "Can't we go to your house for lunch and I could b-borrow a shirt or something? That way...you only have to keep this up for half a day..."

Ino suddenly perks up. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Anything to shave some time off!"

Sakura gives Ino an annoyed look. "Fine. Let's plan on that."

It's then that Hinata's friend Kiba, a boy she's known since seventh grade, decides to join them. Over his usual attire he sports a loudly-green jacket. "Hey Hina! How's it goin'?"

"Good," she replies, smiling. _Hopefully he doesn't notice..._

"So, is the party still on?" Kiba turns to Sakura. "I'm gonna try and get Shino to go."

"Yup!" Sakura chirps. "My mom's gonna have tons of food too!"

This instantly steals the teenage boy's attention. "Awesome! I'll see you guys there!"

"Okay!" they all reply as he turns to walk away. Glancing at Hinata, Ino adds, "Well, he didn't notice...maybe you'll be okay."

"Are you kidding?" Sakura replies. "Kiba hardly notices anything. He's too busy being an idiot."

"Good point." Putting a finger to her chin, Ino asks, "Hey, do you want to just use my earrings or something?"

Hinata grimaces. "I d-don't have my ears pierced, Ino..."

"You don't?" Ino grabs Hinata's head, turning it to one side as she squeaks. "Omigod, I can't believe I never noticed!"

"You tease her about it all the time," Sakura mutters. "She's terrified of needles and stuff, remember?"

"Oh...right." Looking sheepish, Ino rubs the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Yo," Kakashi greets, walking into the room. His only visible eye crinkles in a smile. "It's good to see so many of you participating for St. Patrick's Day."

Glancing around the room, Hinata notices just how many people are indeed wearing green. _I'm doomed..._ she thinks, sinking down into her seat.

Class goes by quickly, and soon the bell is telling them that they have to go. The three girls stand, and Sakura starts planning.

"Okay...I'll take her left, and you taker her right, Pig. We'll keep our arms linked together, and maybe that'll keep people from noticing."

"Sounds like a plan!" Taking Hinata's arm, Ino drags the three of them out into the crowded hallway.

All Hinata sees is a sea of green. Feeling Ino pulling her arm out of her socket, she just follows and tried to be discreet.

"You owe us big time," Ino teases, winking at her. "Next time we go to the mall, you are so buying lunch."

"O-okay."

They pause as the hallway suddenly opens up. A ring of students is watching something.

"What the heck?" Trying to see over an overly-tall upperclassman, Ino whines. "I can't see what's going on!"

Sakura leaves Hinata's side, sneaking through to check it out. She comes back a moment later. "It's Naruto! Apparently he punched some guy, and now they're fighting!" 

"W-what?" Worried for her friend, Hinata pulls Ino through the crowd. When the reach the edge of the ring, she sees what's going on.

Naruto is standing in front of another classmate, looking defensive. Another guy, far bigger than the blonde, looks pissed.

"You didn't have to punch me, you little twerp!" The big guy swings at Naruto, but the smaller boy dodges easily.

"Nobody pinches my friends, dattebayo!" Naruto pushes the guy into a locker. "Especially when instead of pinching, it's punching!"

The victim – a redhead Hinata recognizes as Gaara – is sporting a bloody nose. It's dribbled all the way down his white shirt, staining it crimson. Knowing that Gaara is a good friend of Naruto's, Hinata feels the urge to help.

"Gaara needs to get to the school nurse, now!" Ino whispers. "I can't believe that jerk would punch him like that! Who gets pinching and punching mixed up?"

Making up her mind, Hinata steps out into the ring, making her way around the edge to Gaara. "Come on," she orders gently, taking his arm. "We're g-getting you out of here."

He hobbles behind her, skin pale from the sudden loss of blood. His aquamarine eyes stare into hers, hand still trying vainly to stop the flow from his nose.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The upperclassman spots them, scowling. "I'm not done with him!"

Fed up, Hinata turns to face the bully. "You know what? I'm not w-wearing green either! You want to punch me?"

The boy hesitates.

"L-leave him alone!" Glancing at Naruto, she adds, "He's not w-worth it, Naruto."

The blonde, sporting a bloodied lip, looks deflated. "Yeah..."

"You come with me too. Your lip is going to start s-swelling." Feeling less like a student and more like a referee, Hinata leads the two boys out of the ring of students toward the nurses office.

"Way to announce your lack of green!" Sakura hisses, coming up beside her. "Now it's going to be tough keeping you from getting pinched!"

"I don't think I really care anymore, Sakura," Hinata murmurs. "You don't have to worry about it. Just get to class – I need to g-get these two to the office."

Pouting, Sakura replies, "Okay...see you later." With that, the pinkette drags her blonde friend down the hallway, yelling, "All right people, nothing to see here! Get back to class!"

The students part for Hinata and her bloody friends, staring at them with wide eyes. To Hinata, it seems to take hours to finally reach the nurse's office. _I hate being the center of attention..._

"Oh my!" The nurse comes rushing out to take Gaara off her arm. "What on earth...?"

"I'll explain it, ma'am," Naruto mutters. "Take care of him first, he needs it more than I do." The blonde walks in behind the nurse, but gives Hinata a glance before heading in. "Thanks, Hinata," he says with a grin. "You're the best!"

Blushing lightly, Hinata just nods as the door closes. _Gaara was bleeding a lot...I hope they get it stopped._ Unsure what to do with herself, she takes a seat on a bench outside the office. _I'll just wait to hear how they're doing._

Twenty minutes later, the nurse comes out of the room with both boys in tow.

"Naruto told me that you're to thank for breaking up the fight." The nurse, Shizune, smiles at her. "Thank you. But be careful – jumping into the middle of a fight can get you hurt!"

"Y-yes ma'am..." Hinata glances down at the floor, embarrassed. "I really didn't do much..."

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki seems to think you did."

"Are you two okay?" the Hyuuga girl asks.

Naruto grins behind the bag of ice on his lips. "Yeah, I juth got to keep thith ithe on my wipth until the thwelling goeth down. It thould be fine."

Gaara is also sporting a bag of ice on his nose. Having never said much to the redhead, Hinata asks shyly, "Is your nose broken?"

"...no."

The short reply leaves Hinata feeling awkward, and she replies, "O-oh, well...that's good. I'm s-sorry about your shirt."

The boy is sporting a plain white shirt courtesy of the school, given the small emblem on the shoulder. "...thanks."

"Well, as long as you keep the ice on your injuries, you can go back to class. And _no more brawling!_" Shooing the three of them off, Shizune returns to her post.

Walking between the two boys, Hinata blushes lightly. Naruto used to be her crush, but after the Valentine's Day Dance That Shall Never Again Be Spoken Of, the two decided it would be best if they kept their relationship just friendly. And Gaara, despite being one of Naruto's friends, isn't someone the girl is very familiar with. Glancing at him, she sees his eyes slide away from her. _He stared at me the whole time we were walking to the office...I could feel it. Does he...like me?_ This makes her blush deeper. _I've never ever talked to him before now!_

"Well, thankth again Hinata!" Naruto says, grinning widely. "Thith ith my clath. I'll thee you later, okay? And if anyone trieth to pinch you, tell them I'll have thomething to thay about it!"

Giggling, Hinata lets Naruto give her a one-armed hug. "Okay, I will. Bye, Naruto!" She watches him walk into class, and hears the students inside laugh at him before the door closes. Glancing over, she sees Gaara still standing next to her. "W-well, uh...my class is, uh...this way..."

Gaara just blinks at her, and she blushes.

"Uh...l-let's go." She starts walking again, and the boy follows. Nervous, Hinata pokes her fingers together as she walks, avoiding looking at the boy. Again she can feel his eyes on her. _What does he want?_

She stops at her classroom, and says, "Well, I'll see you later, Gaara."

He blinks owlishly at her again.

Embarrassed and blushing deeply, she mumbles, "Um...b-bye..."

"...thank you. For what you did earlier."

Shocked at his statement, Hinata just stares.

For the first time, Gaara looks...awkward. Looking off to the side, he mumbles, "For...breaking up the fight, and...taking us to the office. You didn't have to wait..."

"I...I wanted to make sure you were both okay. You looked so pale, I...I was worried." Giving him a small smile, she says, "I thought your nose was broken."

"Yeah, me too...but it was just bleeding..." Gaara manages to look over at her. "So...thanks."

"Of course." Smiling a bit bigger, she says, "I'll see you later."

"...okay." He starts to walk off, and Hinata notices his expression. He looks...sad.

Before her mind catches up with her mouth, she asks, "Are you going to Sakura's party?"

He turns around. "Huh?"

Realizing what she said, Hinata starts fidgeting again. "W-well, Sakura is having a St. Patrick's Day party at her house after school...I was wondering if you...wanted to come."

"Oh." He blinks again. "Naruto was talking about that earlier. I...didn't think I would be invited."

Again she catches his sad look. "Well, I'm inviting you. I'll see you there, okay?"

For a moment, Gaara looks genuinely surprised. "Okay."

Smiling, Hinata turns around and heads into class.

.oOo.

"I still can't believe you didn't get a single pinch, even though we skipped going to Sakura's for lunch," Ino wonders as they walk toward the pinkette's house.

Hinata, in the middle again, replies, "I think the fight, and Naruto, had a l-lot to do with it."

"Well, you have to wear green for the party, okay? You're not getting out of it!" Sakura nudges her side.

"Okay."

"Hey honey! Hinata, Ino, it's nice to see you both!" Sakura's mom greets them as the open the door, the smells of treats filling their noses. "I just finished the last batch of shamrock cookies. Want to make sure they're good enough?"

"Heck yes!" Ino shouts, taking the offered cookie. "Mm, it's awesome! Thanks Mrs. Haruno!"

"The basement is all decorated," the woman adds as Hinata and Sakura each take cookies. "When will people get here?"

"Well, I just said anytime after school, so...they'll probably get here sooner rather than later." Sakura leads the girls down the stairs toward the basement and her room. "Thanks again Mommy!"

"Of course! I'll direct any guests down your way!"

Once safely inside Sakura's blindingly pink room, the girls turn to Hinata, looking evil. "Let's see...what are you going to wear..." Sakura starts digging through her closet.

"Can't I just get a green tee shirt or something?" Hinata starts getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh yeah," Ino waves off the question with a hand. "No prob. Got it Sakura?"

"Here it is!" Taking a hanger off the rod, Sakura presents a deep-green party dress. "As it turns out, I'm wearing my only green shirt. So...this will have to work!"

Sighing, Hinata mutters, "How about _you _wear the dress, and _I'll _wear the shirt?"

"But Hinata," Ino whines. "You look so cute in dresses!"

"Yeah! I mean...you have such a great body, and you're always hiding it!" Sakura puts the dress on a hook on her door. "Ino and I are going to go funnel the guests into the party room. You have five minutes to change by yourself before we wrestle it onto you! And wear these sandals – you'll look funny with tennis shoes." She points to the pair on the floor.

"Why are you always doing this to me?" Hinata groans.

"Because, you're the only single one here!" Ino blurts before slapping hands over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks. "I know you're dating Shikamaru, but...I thought Sakura was still single..."

Blushing lightly, the pinkette stutters, "W-well, uh...actually...after the Valentine's Day Dance That Shall Never Again Be Spoken Of, I kinda...well...started dating Naruto."

Hinata blinks. "You...what?"

Looking worried, Sakura says hurriedly, "I knew you'd be mad, but he asked me out, and I just said yes before I could think, and he's just really sweet, and -"

"Okay!" Ino grabs Sakura's face, shutting her up. "That's enough explanation!" Giving Hinata a tender look, Ino says, "We just want you to find someone to hang out with, Hina! You always look so lonely! And after the whole V-day thing, we just...want to make it up to you."

"So...you knew about Sakura and Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Well, yeah...but...you seemed fine being friends with him, and I didn't want to ruin it..."

Hinata just stares at her friends. "Guys, I...it's okay."

"Please, Hinata, don't be mad! I -" Sakura breaks away from Ino, but pauses. "You...what?"

"Really. Naruto and I are good friends now. If that's what makes everyone happy, it's fine with m-me." She refrains from mentioning Gaara. _I wonder if he'll even show up...I mean...I barely know him..._

Sakura gets a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I should have told you earlier. But...I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, really." Glancing at the dress, she sighs. "You guys better get out there. I'll wear the s-silly dress."

"You will? Great!" Smiling, Ino drags Sakura through the door. "We'll be in the TV room if you need us!"

When the door shuts, Hinata shakes her head with a smile. It was a little painful that Sakura didn't tell her about Naruto, but she really doesn't mind. The blonde is a good friend, and it was clear that nothing else was ever going to come out of it. _And she's liked him for a long time too._ Smiling, she starts changing into the dress.

By the time she comes out of her friend's room, she can hear Irish music through the wall. Grinning, she makes her way down the hall to see several people here already. There are shamrocks and green streamers everywhere. Mrs. Haruno really outdid herself.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto gives her a hug out of nowhere. "Guess what? My lips already better!"

"That's great!" She returns the hug, scanning the room over his shoulder. She doesn't see anyone with red hair. "Have you talked to Sakura yet?"

"Uh, yeah, a little!" The blonde rubs the back of his head nervously. "Listen, I uh -"

"I know, Naruto. Ino told me.

The boy blinks. "Oh! Uh...okay! So, are we still friends?"

She pushes his shoulder lightly. "Of c-course we are!"

"Great!" Beaming, he says, "I can't wait for prom – it's gonna be awesome! We just need someone for you to go with!"

Hinata blushes lightly. "Oh, I don't need..."

"Oh sure you do!" The blonde puts a hand to his chin. "Now, who could you go with..."

"Hina!" Sakura calls her from the punch bowl, filled with some green liquid. "Over here!"

"I'll let you think about it," Hinata says, leaving the boy to see what Sakura wants.

"You look so cute!" Ino gushes. Shikamaru stands behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. "I told you you would!"

"Thanks." Hinata glances back out over the room again.

Sharp as a hawk, Ino asks, "Looking for someone?"

"Uh..." Caught red-handed, she murmurs, "N-no..."

"Did you invite someone, Hinata?" Sakura hands her a cup of punch.

"Well...kind of. I mean, I think Naruto w-wanted him to come anyway..."

"Ooh, who is it Hina?" Ino gets excited. "Is it a boy?"

Suddenly, a head of red hair catches Hinata's eyes. "I'll be right back," she says, taking another cup of punch with her.

Gaara is standing in the doorway, looking nervous. In his hand is a green baseball cap. His nose is still a bit swollen, the usual dark circles under his eyes a bit bigger from his injury.

"Hey Gaara."

Looking over, Gaara sees Hinata approach. "Hello."

"You know...hats go on your head," she teases lightly.

Coloring a bit, Gaara pulls the hat on, putting the bill a bit to one side.

"There! Now all you need is punch." Handing him a cup, Hinata gives him a smile. "I'm glad you came."

"I usually don't go to parties..." he mutters.

"Me neither. But since I'm Sakura's friend, I kind of had to come." She smiles shyly at him. "You didn't have to..."

"You asked me to," he replies simply.

"Hey! Gaara!" Naruto approaches them, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I asked him to," Hinata interjects, smiling at the redhead.

Naruto, oblivious as ever, replies, "That's great!" Turning to her, he adds, "I still haven't thought of someone for you to go to prom with, Hinata! It's driving me crazy!"

Both Hinata and Gaara blush a bit.

"I mean, I'm going with Sakura, and Ino is taking Shikamaru...Ten Ten is going with Neji, I think...hey Gaara, who is your sister going with?"

"I'm not sure," he replies quietly.

"Man, this is bugging me..." Naruto stares at Hinata, as though expecting to find the answer on her face.

_All right, this is ridiculous..._ Deciding to take matters into her own hands for once, she asks, "What about Gaara?"

The redhead's face goes pink.

Naruto, however, smiles widely. "Of course! That would be awesome! Hey Gaara, what do you think? Do you want to take Hina to prom?"

Gaara just stares at him.

"You've got like, two weeks! You could totally do it!" Naruto breaks out the puppy eyes. "Please Gaara? Hinata's my friend, and she really needs a date!"

Glancing at her, Gaara sighs. "I guess I could take her..."

"Really? Aw Gaara, that's great!" Giving his friend one of his signature hugs, the blonde adds. "I owe you one, man! Hey, how about we all go together? Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten, and all their dates! We could get a limo, and have dinner, and..." He walks off, apparently off to discuss the matter with his girlfriend.

Hinata glances at Gaara. "You know...you don't have to take me if you don't want to..."

Gaara glances back. "Who said I didn't want to?"

Hinata blushes lightly. "O-oh."

An awkward silence overtakes them.

"Do you...want to go sit down?" Gaara gestures at an empty couch.

"Okay."

They sit side by side, each close to the edge of the cushion, Hinata keeping her legs crossed. Sitting down makes the dress much shorter than she would like. Gaara tries his best not to look at her pale legs, blushing. But, with a confidence that shocks Hinata a bit, he puts an arm around her waist. Not know what else to do, she scoots closer, cuddling up against his side. Deciding that she should make a move in turn, she glances at his hat. With a quick move, she swipes it off his head.

"Hey!" He perks an eyebrow at her. "What was that for?"

Giggling, she pinches his arm lightly. "Sorry. It was an urge."

He growls lightly in his throat. "That's not fair. If I want to pinch you, I'd have to take your dress off..."

This makes Hinata blush darkly. "You...you wouldn't really do that, would you?"

He smirks at her. "If you don't give my hat back, you'll find out."

_My, he's very...confident all the sudden. Maybe he's just quiet, not shy..._ Feeling rebellious, she tosses the hat a few feet away. "Now what?"

Gaara stares at the hat, occasionally glancing at her waist, obviously not wanting to relinquish his hold. "Now...I take your dress off."

She squeals as his hand brushes one shoulder strap down onto her arm. "H-hey!"

He laughs lightly. "I'm just kidding." With a grunt, he gets up and gets his hat. Putting it on his head, he takes his seat back, actually lounging against the sofa's back. She scoots back slightly, snuggling against his side. He sneaks an arm behind her, grinning when she giggles as his fingers close around her middle.

"So...Happy St. Patrick's Day," he says, watching the crowd around them.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day," she replies, leaning her head on his shoulder.

**Yay! Well, I liked it. I just hope Xx . Zephyr-Kokonoe . xX likes it too :) Anywho, I'll write the second part eventually. It's gonna be the prom scene, and then that will be the end! So, please leave a review, because it really really really makes me happy when you do! Seriously! I always reply to every review I get, and I appreciate it a lot ^-^ Thanks again for reading! Be on the lookout for the second chapter :D**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

**EDIT: 3.29.11 – Hey guys, I had to put spaces in Zephyr's name because FF thought it was an address or something =_=''' Anyway, I think I've figured out how to get things posted now (I have no idea why FF is being is being so difficult =_=''') so, I thought I'd go ahead and edit Zephyr's name so it actually showed up after I get the second chapter out :D And...that's it. Peace!**

**EDIT: 8.13.11 – Okay, fixed a few mistakes that I found...like...five months later. Eh heh heh ^^; I haven't read over it again until now, so...yeah! Anyway, I probably missed some, so any you happen to find while reading, please let me know – seems like I can never find them all X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! For those of you who want to actually see the dresses I describe, I have links in my profile. I won't bother with anything else though, because I don't think it's as important X3 Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. You look amazing. Would I lie to you?"

"W-well, no, but..."

"But nothing! Forehead's right, you look hot!"

Hinata blushes a deep crimson. "B-but..."

"But what?" Ino demands. "The point is to look good. And you, Hinata, look _perfect_."

"But it's so revealing!" the Hyuuga girl blurts, screwing her eyes closed and clenching her fists as her friends refuse to see the problem in this. "I can't wear s-something like this!"

"Hinata," Sakura decides to intervene. "Ino is right, to an extent. Prom is the one night a year you get to just dress up, be with friends and maybe a boy, and just have fun. This dress...it looks amazing on you. I can guarantee that there won't be a neck left unbroken with everyone turning to look at you!" She adds her famous puppy eyes. "Please?"

Hinata deflates slightly. Only yesterday did her friend Naruto manage to convince both her and her new date – Gaara – that they would be joining their prom group. Nonstop for the past twenty-four hours her two best friends Ino and Sakura have been talking Prom, dragging her around to find a dress the moment school ended earlier today. Most of them have already been picked over, with only two weeks from tomorrow left until the big day.

"Oh...okay. I guess I'll get it..." Hinata finally relents, turning around once more to gaze at herself in the mirror. She'll never admit it, but the moment she laid eyes on her reflection she wanted this dress.

Strapless, it hugs the swell of her chest tightly, with a deep purple ribbon that matches her hair wrapping around the top. Tiny matching reflective beads adorn the top, forming a beautiful design of flowers that fade around her belly button, with a few randomly cascading down the rest of the dress. The main material is light as a feather, and a perfect snow white all the way to the floor. It hugs her curves, even down to her backside, then flares out to hide her legs and feet.

Hinata has never before felt so beautiful.

"Do you...think he'll like it?" she whispers.

"Any boy would have to be blind to keep from kissing the ground beneath your feet," Ino replies dramatically. Smiling widely, she adds, tapping her chin with one finger, "Now, what are we going to do with your hair..."

"And she's going to need accessories," Sakura adds, ticking off two fingers.

"And makeup."

"And shoes."

"This is gonna take some planning," Ino muses, folding her hands and putting her forefingers to her lips instead. Her smile turns gentle and genuine. "Hinata honey, we are going to make you the belle of the ball."

Hinata isn't sure if she should be thrilled...or scared.

.oOo.

A little jingle can be heard, and Naruto flips open his phone. "Okay! So, this is what Hinata's dress looks like." He moves to show Gaara, but Shikamaru snatches the phone.

"Hey idiot, don't go flashing it around!" The lazy genius sighs in frustration. "The girls said that each date isn't supposed to see the dress. The only reason Sakura sent this to you was so we could tell Gaara what color scheme to go with." With a huff he adds under his breath, "So troublesome..."

"Oh! My bad!" The blonde accepts his phone back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So, should we go with purple, or white?"

"I'd say purple, but I don't really know."

Gaara leans back in the food court chair, sipping his soda quietly. His fellow male prom attendees have taken him to the mall to find a suit. To be honest, Gaara had no idea such formal wear could be found in a mall, but he trusts his friends' judgment.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Naruto stands, finished with his lunch. "Uh...does anyone know where the formal clothes store is?"

Shikamaru dumps his tray with a sigh. "Yeah, Ino already showed me. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Gaara follows the pair silently, glancing around at the different stores. He has no taste for shopping. He hopes Hinata doesn't either.

.oOo.

"Okay! So, we've got the jewelry, we've got her hair and makeup appointments scheduled. Now, time for SHOES!" Ino throws both hands into the air, attracting the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Blushing, Hinata asks, "Ino, do you have to be so l-loud?"

Sakura looks at the blonde with an annoyed expression. "You think we'd be used to it by now," she mutters.

"Aw, come on you two! This is exciting!" Ino gives them both a wink. "So, we need to find the cutest shoes EVER for our dear Hinata."

"Just don't make them too crazy, because we're going to be standing all night. That's why I got flats," Sakura chides. "No four-inch heels."

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Ino turns into a shoe store, smiling ear to ear. If there is one thing the blonde is good at, it's shopping. "I know _exactly_ what she needs!"

Ino goes to work, combing the shoes in Hinata's size with a trained eye. "So Hina," she asks, eyes glued to the shelves. "Do you want flats, or just a really small heel?"

"Um...I guess I would prefer flats, but...if you find something good with -"

"How about these?" Ino holds up a pair, and Hinata pauses.

They're white, like the main part of the dress, complete with little purple bows on the top! The heel is tiny – practically non-existent – and they allow just a peek of her toes.

"Well, I'll try them." Hinata takes a seat, slipping off her white and lilac tennis shoes and swapping them for the heels. They fit like a dream. Standing, she takes a few experimental steps.

"They match the dress really well," Sakura admits. She's always been jealous of Ino's judgment. "How do they feel?"

"Great!" Turning back around, Hinata turns one foot, then the other, showing them off. "I think they'll work j-just fine!"

"Awesome!" Ino does a small victory dance while Hinata takes the shoes off to be purchased. "I'm starving – does dinner sound good?"

Sakura glances at her watch. "Wow, it's almost seven. Let's go ahead and do that, then we'll head back to my house for the sleepover!"

"Aw, no home-cooked dinner?" Ino whines. "I love your mom's cooking!" She puts on her best pouty face. "Please?"

"It'll take time for her to make something. I thought you said you were starving?" Sakura teases. "She probably wouldn't mind – you guys go ring up the shoes, and I'll give her a call."

"Yay!" Ino grabs Hinata's shoulders, steering her toward the check out counter. "Come on, Hina! Let's go let's go let's go!"

"Ino, you're squeezing my s-shoulders too tight!"

Sakura laughs, dialing her home phone. "Hey Mom? It's me. Are you making dinner for the sleepover? Ino's throwing a fit. Really? It's not too much trouble? Okay, great! We'll be there in fifteen! Love!" Snapping her phone closed, Sakura watches her friends pay for the shoes. _I wonder how Naruto is doing with Gaara..._

.oOo.

"This one's purple!" Naruto holds up a tie. "How about it?"

"Naruto, it also has boats on it. I don't think that's what we're looking for." Shikamaru pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is so troublesome..."

Gaara listens to their bickering, trying his best not to just walk out and leave them. Instead, he distracts himself by looking for a purple tie on his own. They managed to find a suit for rental, and now they have to find a tie that will match his date's – Hinata's – dress. And because of the "no-show" rule, Gaara isn't allowed an actual view of the dress – just a color scheme.

With Shikamaru and Naruto arguing in the background, he spots a tie that looks promising. Picking it up, he turns to his friends. "This one?"

They both turn to look, their faces showing mild surprise, almost as if they'd forgotten he was there.

The tie is a deep shade of purple, with occasional diagonal stripes of white cutting through it. Holding up his phone, Naruto compares it with the picture of Hinata's dress. "That actually looks pretty good!" Grinning ear to ear, the blonde adds, "So, I think that means we're done for today!"

"All that's left is to reserve the limo and the restaurant," Shikamaru says. "I'll be taking care of that."

"Okay! Let's get out of here," Naruto says. "My feet are killing me."

Gaara follows them, also wondering how girls manage to spend hours in this place.

.oOo.

Back at Sakura's house, the girls lounge about in the pinkette's room, full from dinner.

"Your mom is the best cook ever," Ino sighs.

Sakura grins. "Yup. And I get to eat here every night!"

Hinata giggles as the girls start arguing. It seems like those two can't go five minutes without bickering about _something_...

"Hey, Hina," Ino asks, trying to change the subject. "So...do you really like Gaara? Or what? I mean...I don't remember you talking to him much before yesterday."

The Hyuuga blushes. "W-well, no, I haven't spoken to him much before. But after helping him yesterday, and hanging out at Sakura's party, we just kind of...h-hit it off, I guess."

Ino leans forward. "So are you dating?"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "They basically just met, Ino. And you know how Hinata is – if anything's going to happen, she's going to need time to get to know him and see how things work. Our Hina is too smart to get herself into a situation she isn't sure about!" The pinkette winks.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ino folds her arms with a small huff. "I just want prom to get here already! This is going to be the longest two weeks ever!"

"You're so melodramatic, Pig!"

"Can it Forehead! You know you're just as excited as I am!"

"Well at least I'm not constantly complaining about it!"

Hinata sighs as her friends launch into another fight.

.oOo.

Unlike Ino's whining suggested, the two weeks before prom fly by. Before she knows it, Hinata is seated in a salon, getting her hair done and makeup put on. Ino and Sakura sit on either side of her, also getting the prom treatment.

"I am SO excited!" Ino squeals. "I can't wait to get to the dance!"

"Me too! I hope Naruto likes my dress!" Sakura, usually fairly calm and collected, has abandoned the front and is in full girly mode.

"Of course he will." Hinata joins in. She tries her best not to blink as the makeup artist paints her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as yours, Hina," Ino interjects. "You're going to be the prettiest girl there!"

"I d-doubt that," Hinata replies with a smile.

"So, we're all being picked up by the limo at Sakura's house, right?"

"Yup! The boys will be picked up second at Naruto's house. Then we go to dinner, and then off to the dance!"

"Is Tenten coming to your house too?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. Neji is going to Naruto's house too. I think he's a little annoyed at going with us freshmen, seeing as how he's a sophomore."

"It's g-good for him," Hinata replies. "He doesn't do much outside of school."

Once they finished up in the salon, they all head back to Sakura's to get dressed. Tenten shows up moments after they do, carrying her dress in a huge bag. Grinning, she agrees to model it for them.

"No laughing, okay? I can't believe I'm going to wear a dress..." the tomboy, with her hair out of its usual buns and hanging in ringlets around her face, makes a mock face of disgust.

"I'm sure you'll look b-beautiful, Tenten," Hinata says. She can't wait to put on her own dress.

"Okay..." She disappears into the bathroom joined to Sakura's room for a minute before coming back out. "So...what do you think?"

The neckline is covered in gold sequins, tracing along the v-neck and chest, which is a deep brown. The middle is a lighter shade of bronze, with layers of more sequins until it reaches the hip, which is the same dark brown as the top, and almost reaches down to the floor. Cute brown flats peek out from under the hem.

"Oh Tenten, you look beautiful!" Hinata claps her hands, smiling.

"Wow...you look really good in a dress," Ino muses. "You should dress up more often!"

"I'm more of a pants-and-tee-shirt kind of girl," Tenten laughs. "This is definitely a once-a-year thing."

Sakura snaps a picture with her camera. "Gorgeous!"

Next, Ino decides to get changed. She emerges after only a short time sporting her gold dress. A sharp v-neck is a bright gold, and her slim middle is wrapped in darker gold, with a bow at the bottom. The skirt is layered and random, with lengths from her knee to her ankle. Tall gold heels adorn her feet. Sakura snaps another picture before handing the camera to Hinata while the girls compliment the blonde.

"My turn!" She takes the garment bag into the bathroom, coming out with her dress on. It's simple, a deep pink with no straps. It hugs her curves down to her hips before flaring out into a large skirt. Lines of silver run up and down and side to side. Simple pink flats hide beneath the hem.

Hinata takes a picture, saying, "You look great, Sakura!"

"Thanks!" The girls smiles before adding, "Okay Hina, your turn!"

Shy, Hinata takes several minutes to change into her dress. Eventually, Ino pounds on the door, yelling, "Come on, Hina! Tenten wants to see it!"

Breathing a small sigh, Hinata opens the door.

"Wow, Hinata," Tenten says quietly. "You look amazing!"

Blushing a deep red, the Hyuuga murmurs, "T-thank you..."

"Okay! So, we're all ready to go?" Sakura grabs her small matching clutch while the others do the same.

"Yup!" Ino flashes a big smile. "The limo should be here in just a few minutes."

"I'm getting n-nervous," Hinata mumbles.

"Don't sweat it, Hina. This is going to be the best night ever!" Tenten puts a comforting arm around the younger girl. "Promise!"

"Sakura!" Her mom calls from upstairs. "The limo's here!"

Squealing, the group moves upstairs, letting Sakura's mom give them a once-over and take a group picture with Sakura's camera.

"You girls all look marvelous! Have a great time!" She waves as the girls make their way down to the limo, wrestling their dresses inside. Once seated, they all gasp at the interior.

The seats are like velvet, with lights, bars, and windows everywhere! Picking up a bottle, Ino says, "It's sparkling cider! And look at those glasses – they're beautiful!"

"The boys really outdid themselves," Tenten mutters. "Neji told me they're not letting us pay for anything – not even pictures!"

"What?" Hinata looks troubled. "But that's not fair!"

"They're the boys, Hinata! Besides, they all asked us, not the other way around!"

"Well..." Hinata remembers getting Gaara to agree. "Maybe..."

"Besides, they're splitting it four ways! That way it's not as bad." Ino smirks at Sakura. "I told you going in a group would be better."

"Yeah yeah, you were right, I'll admit it." Sakura grins. "Let's make a deal. No arguing tonight. This is supposed to be one of the best nights of high school!"

"Agreed!"

Tenten smiles. "Let's just hope the boys follow suit."

A few minutes later, the limo pulls up at Naruto's house. "Okay, we're supposed to get out so they can see our dresses. Let's go!"

One by one they file out the door, standing in a line on the sidewalk in front of the house. A few moments later, the boys emerge from the house. Each of them takes a moment to gawk at their dates.

Naruto emerges from his trance first. "SAKURA!" Running down the lawn, he picks her up by the waist and twirls her. "You look amazing!"

Laughing, she replies, "Naruto! Put me down, I'm getting dizzy!"

The girls all laugh too. Shikamaru approaches next, blushing lightly. "You look good Ino."

"Good? Good? That's it, good? Are you blind?" She smacks him with her clutch. "Do you have any idea how much time went into all this?"

Flinching, Shikamaru tries to apologize as Neji gives Tenten a hug. Hinata glances at the older girl, watching as she blushes dark red at something Hinata's cousin whispers in her ear. Giggling, Hinata looks away to see Gaara.

Her brain falters for a moment, trying to process just how good Gaara looks in a suit.

The crisp white outfit – complete with a purple shirt beneath the open jacket, and a purple and white tie – compliments him wonderfully. His unruly red hair is still untamed, the dark circles under his blue-green eyes still present. But never before has Hinata thought a boy in a suit looked so good. He stands relaxed, one hip cocked with his hands in his pockets, and a calm expression on his face. He gazes at her quietly before making his way over. He tilts his head slightly when he is no more than a few inches way from her. "You look...beautiful."

Coloring darkly, Hinata murmurs, "Thank you...you don't look half b-bad yourself."

The redhead smirks. "Thanks."

"Okay! Everyone gather up for a group picture!" Naruto's guardian, Tsunade, raises a camera. The boys all put their arms around their dates, each girl blushing lightly. Snapping the picture, Tsunade says, "Great! Have fun you lot!" She offers a huge smile, waving a bit too excitedly.

Once inside the limo, Naruto mutters, "Don't mind her. She's already drunk on sake. She figured it was the only way she'd let me go tonight."

The group laughs, with Naruto joining in.

They open a bottle of cider, making sure everyone has a glass. "To us!" Sakura cheers, and their glasses clink together before they all take a sip.

Gaara keeps one arm around Hinata's waist, and she feels the heat of his hand through her dress. _Oh my..._

They all talk and laugh during the ride – with little input from Gaara and Hinata – until they reach their dinner destination.

"Olive Garden?" Ino asks. "Awesome!"

"Only the best for you guys," Naruto says with a grin.

Dinner is filled with more talk and laughter. Even Gaara manages a few chuckles. By the time they finish, everyone seems to be getting along well and relaxed. Once the bill is paid, they head out to limo to ride to the dance.

An old local hotel with a ballroom is the host of the prom, with a room set up for pictures. A DJ will be providing the music, with an interlude from a local band.

The boys lead their dates arm in arm to the door, presenting tickets and making their way through the crowd. Their high school isn't the biggest in the city, but it's big enough. They decide to take pictures first, before messing themselves up dancing. The line is still rather short, and they make it to the front within ten minutes.

Hinata opens her clutch, but Gaara pushes it shut. "I've got it."

"But -"

"It's fine, Hinata. I want to buy them." He offers a small, true smile.

She blinks at him. "Okay..."

Each couple gets a picture, and then they get a group shot.

"Okay!" The photographer begins maneuvering them. "You two boys, kneel angled toward the middle, and you two stand behind them. You girls, sit on the boys' knees, and you two let the boys hold your waists. There, perfect! Don't move!" He dashes back behind his camera, cheering, "Smile!"

They all comply as the flash goes off, temporarily blinding them. Hinata blinks several times in an attempt to clear her vision, trying not to fall off Gaara's knee as she sways slightly. Ino giggles from Shikamaru's knee, and the other four stand behind them start laughing.

"That was a great picture," the man says. "Fabulous!"

The group moves out of the room after hearing that the pictures will be delivered to the school a week later. Taking Hinata's waist, Gaara follows the group out into the belly of the ballroom.

All around people are talking, the music not playing quite yet. The eight teens stand in a loose circle, talking amongst themselves to pass the time. Before long, the DJ takes a mic in hand.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to your prom!"

Cheers erupt around them, and they add their own voices to the noise.

"I'm sorry, that just wasn't good enough. I said WELCOME TO YOUR PROM!"

The yells increase ten fold, and Hinata yells with them, laughing. Gaara chuckles deeply behind her.

"Okay! Then let's get this party started!" A track spins, and soon loud music with tons of bass fills the air, rocking the floor beneath them.

Naruto spins Sakura, and they start dancing together, as do Ino and Shikamaru, and Neji and Tenten. Gaara squeezes Hinata's waist, and he asks, "So, is this when we start dancing?"

Giggling, she replies, "I think so."

They join the others, just dancing freely in a circle. Gaara stays close to Hinata, giving any foreign boy a hard glare. Hinata gives him a questioning look, but he just stares back calmly.

Sooner rather than later, a slower song makes its way through the speakers. Each couple pairs off, some getting a bit closer than others.

"This," Hinata says, turning to Gaara, "is when we r-really start dancing."

Gaara glances at the others. "It looks..."

"What?

"...intimate."

Hinata blushes lightly. "It can be. But it doesn't...h-have to be."

"Hn." With slow motions, he brings one hand to her waist, the other to take her hand. She in turn puts one hand to his shoulder, feeling his gentle grip on her other. Gazing at him shyly, she lets him lead her in gentle circles.

"So...are you having fun?" he asks, keeping several inches between them.

"Yes. It's great to just...hang out with everyone. And get to know you. Are y-you having fun?"

"Yeah. I don't...get out much. I spend a lot of time at home by myself. I'm not very...social."

Hinata doesn't say anything, just letting him talk.

"But this is fun. Like you said, just hanging out with everyone. We'll have to do this more often."

Smiling, she replies, "I'd like that."

A few feet away, Sakura gives her a smile and a wink over Naruto's shoulder. They're close, but not at close as Ino and her boyfriend. Across from them, Neji and Tenten retain a respectable gap, but Neji looks a bit miffed at the distance.

Gaara seems to notice her looking, and asks, "Are we okay?"

Caught off-guard, she stutters, "Y-yes! I m-mean, sure..."

Looking a bit annoyed, he glances over their group. With a small tug, he brings Hinata closer, moving his hand from her hip to the small of her back. She squeaks, blushing lightly. He simply smirks, apparently more happy with this arrangement.

The song comes to an end, and couples slowly break apart. Their group gathers back together, just dancing in a circle. Gaara, however, keeps behind Hinata, holding her waist while she maintains a constant light blush.

"Hey Hinata, you feeling okay?" Naruto asks. "You look really red!"

"Um...I could maybe use a drink..." she murmurs, embarrassed.

"How about we girls go grab something to drink?" Sakura suggests. "Unless the boys want to join us?"

Naruto looks ready to jump at the chance, but Neji grabs his arm and replies, "We'll wait for you to come back."

With that, the girls make their way to a sitting area where drinks and snacks can be bought. They each get some kind of drink, then take a seat at a table.

"So," Ino starts, smirking. "Gaara sure got up close and personal there for a bit, Hina."

Coloring, she replies, "I know..."

"Do you think he'll ask you out?" Sakura asks, leaning across the table.

This flusters the Hyuuga girl a bit. "I have n-no idea!"

Tenten, leaning her chin into her hand, adds, "He better, after dancing with you like that."

Hinata looks down at her drink. _Does he really like me that much?_

"Hinata?"

Sitting bolt upright in her chair, the girl turns to see Gaara.

"Gaara, I thought the boys were going to stay back on the floor?" Ino asks, perking an eyebrow.

"I'd like to talk to Hinata...if that's okay." The redhead gazes calmly at his date as she blushes furiously.

"That would be great!" Sakura replies for her, pushing the girl out of her chair. "We'll either be here or back on the floor!"

Heart hammering like the bass of the music, Hinata follows Gaara to a table several feet away, taking a seat when he motions for her to.

"Is e-everything okay, Gaara?" she asks timidly.

"Yes. I just wanted to...ask you something." He glances at her from the corner of his eye, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Sure."

"...are you having fun?"

_He asked me that earlier...is it really a question he couldn't ask me in front of the others?_ A little confused, she replies, "Yes, I am. I'm glad you a-asked me to come."

"So...would you...like to do more stuff like this? With me?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

He runs a hand over his hair in a nervous gesture. "Like...more dates? Like we could..."

Realizing what this is about, Hinata giggles. "Gaara...are you asking me out?"

The boy colors slightly. "I...yes."

"I would love to go out with you, Gaara." She smiles brightly, blushing.

"So...does this make us...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Y-yes."

Gaara ponders this a moment. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Me neither." Hesitating, she colors darkly before adding, "I-I mean, a b-boyfriend! N-not a girlfriend!" Giggling nervously, she stops herself before she says something else wrong.

Gaara offers a small chuckle. "I knew what you meant."

Resisting the urge to slap her forehead, she watches as he stands. "I guess that's all I wanted to ask. So...should we go back to the others?"

"Sure." She moves to walk beside him, and smiles as he takes her hand. Together they walk back toward the dance floor, trying to find their friends.

"Gaara! Hinata! Over here!" Naruto flags them down, waving both arms in the air for a moment before Sakura smacks his head. "Ow, Sakura! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," she replies, but she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek in apology.

"So is everything okay?" Ino asks, ever the nosy one.

"Yes," Hinata replies, smiling as Ino notices their joined hands. "Everything's great!"

Naruto whoops. "Then let's keep dancing!"

Hours pass with several more slow songs, which Hinata takes full advantage of, resting her head on Gaara's shoulder happily. But sooner than any of them would have liked, the DJ and band announce that the dance is over. Crowds of high school students flood toward the door, couples linked arm in arm and groups laughing and talking.

"That was the best night ever!" Naruto shouts, pumping a fist into the air. "We are SO doing this again next year!"

Sakura, clinging to his arm, nods in agreement.

"I guess we could manage it," Shikamaru relents, rubbing his neck with his unoccupied hand, Ino having already claimed the other.

Neji and Tenten remain quiet, just smiling to show that they wouldn't mind.

"That would be great," Hinata adds softly, letting Gaara keep an arm around her waist.

"So," Naruto changes the subject, nudging Gaara a bit. "Are you guys dating now or what?"

"Yes," Gaara answers bluntly, making Naruto stumble a bit.

"R-really? That's great! I guess that means we're all dating someone now!" The blonde grins widely, apparently very satisfied with the news.

"Yup," Sakura agrees as they climb into their limo. "And now it's time for sleep...my feet are killing me!"

Ino and Tenten join in, all complaining about achy feet. Gaara gives Hinata a glance, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. These are actually r-really comfy," she says, showing off the small shoes. "Ino helped me pick them out."

"Hn." The boy nods, apparently not too terribly excited to talk about shopping. Hinata doesn't mind, though, and simply lays her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. This makes him a bit happier, as his smile returns and he wraps his arm around her. After only a few moments, Hinata's heavy head gets the better of her, and she falls asleep.

.oOo.

When she wakes, Hinata finds herself on a couch at Sakura's, covered in a blanket. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember, we were in the limo..._

"Hey sleepy head!" Ino chimes, walking down the stairs toward her. "It's almost noon, silly!" The blonde hands her a cup of tea, which she hastily accepts.

"H-how...?"

"Gaara carried you in here," Ino replies with a smirk. "The girls got dropped off first, so he volunteered to take you in. It was so _cute_!" She pauses, looking a bit confused. "He said to pinch you when you woke up, since he didn't want to wake you last night. What's that about?"

Blushing lightly, Hinata offers a small smile. "Oh, just a bit of a j-joke between us."

"Oh, okay. Well, lunch is ready upstairs whenever you feel like coming up." Smiling, Ino takes her leave back up the stairs.

Once she's gone, Hinata giggles to herself. Carefully, she takes two fingers and grabs a bit of flesh on her arm. _Just a pinch, _she thinks, letting her mind take her over the last few weeks with a smile. _That's all it took._

**YAY! It's done! I have to say, this was more of a cutesy fic than most of my others, but it was a nice change of pace ^-^**

**I'm so sorry it took this long to get the second chapter out ^-^''' I've been busy, and had a small spell of writer's block, as well as some trouble with FF dot net letting me post it at all today! So, please forgive me! And as always, please give me a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't – just a few words if you want. I always take time to reply to every one I get – I really really REALLY appreciate it! Just don't flame. It doesn't do either of us any good to do so! Anyway, thanks again for reading (and bonus thanks if you review ;) )**

**~BlackRoseDragon13 **

**EDIT – 8.13.11 – Hey guys, I cleaned the second chapter up a bit, since I took the time to read over it – can't believe I missed more stuff ^^; But like I always say, it seems like I can read it a million times and still miss stuff. So anything you find, please let me know – it helps a lot! :)**


End file.
